Psycho Killer
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Gina Weasley estuda psicologia criminal e 2 meses antes de seu curso ser concluído seu irmão, Detetive Ronald Weasley, é assassinado por um assassino serial...O que fazer quando seu maior suspeito já foi seu maior amor? UA
1. PrelúdioPara um morto

**Psycho Killer**

Resumo – Gina Weasley estuda psicologia criminal e 2 meses antes de seu curso ser concluído seu irmão, Detetive Ronald Weasley, é assassinado por um assassino serial...O que fazer quando seu maior suspeito já foi seu maior amor???

Cap 1 – Prelúdio...Para um morto...

O celular de Gina vibrou sobre a mesa, a garota correu do banho e atendeu o telefonema...

Seu coração apertou quando uma voz sinistra falou em tom baixo e mórbido...

- Eu matei seu irmão...

E depois desligou...Seu cérebro parou durante alguns segundos...Não...Não podia ser verdade!!!Aquilo só poderia ser um truque ou uma brincadeira...

Ligou para a telefonista e pediu que rastreasse o ultimo número discado... Fora feito de um telefone público na rua aonde seu irmão morava juntamente com Hermione, sua noiva...

Novamente o telefone tocou...E Gina, com os dedos trêmulos e olhos cheio de lágrimas atendeu...

- A... Alô? – Sua voz saiu com um engasgo e um soluço... Fechou os olhos temendo o pior...

- Gin... na... Gina... Vem... pra minha casa por favor... O Ron...Ele...Ele... – A voz de Hermione morreu, os soluços e as lágrimas venceram...O telefone caiu no chão e Gina ainda pôde ouvir um grito agoniado da moça...

Pagou o casaco e correu para pegar um táxi... Disse o endereço segurando as lágrimas...

- A senhorita está bem?? – O taxista perguntou preocupado...

- Sim... Por favor, vá rápido! – Gina disse em um tom de leve desespero...

Quando chegou, havia policiais em todo o quarteirão, fazendo um perímetro... Farejando o assassino como cães...

- Srta. Weasley – Um policial amigo de seu irmão a segurou... – Não pode entrar aí...

- Eu... Quero... Ver...O MEU IRMÃO! – Ela gritou com o pobre homem, que abaixou a cabeça e deixou ela entrar no prédio...

Ela encontrou Hermione sentada com algumas policiais ao seu redor, tentando acalmá-la, mas sem sucesso...

- Gin... – Hermione correu até Gina e a abraçou, quase não agüentando ficar em pé a moça começou a falar rápido e ás lágrimas... – Gin... O Ron... Quando eu cheguei eu chamei os para-médicos... Mas não consegui Gin... Não consegui salvá-lo!!!É culpa minha... Se eu não tivesse parado para comprar aquela blusa ele poderia estar vivo...

- Ou vocês dois poderiam estar morto, Mione – Gina falando de modo sério e franco... Tinha que ser forte agora, precisava se mostrar forte – O assassino ia se assustar por ser visto e sair correndo, Mione... Ele teria feito algo muito pior...

- Mas... – Hermione soltou um soluço alto – Eu queria... Queria ter morrido no lugar dele, ele tinha uma carreira brilhante... E eu...

- Você também tem... Sei que amava muito meu irmão... Mas pense se ele iria querer que você se machucasse! Mione, meu irmão sempre amou você, ele deve ter ficado feliz por você não estar ali, naquela hora... Ele queria que ficasse a salvo!Não faça uma besteira...Viva, Hermione!Viva em dobro, por você e por ele... – Gina segurou-a pelos ombros e a chacoalhou levemente, sabia que Hermione estava sofrendo, mas não havia nada que elas pudessem fazer agora...

Olhou para o fim do corredor, andou lentamente até lá, ignorando todas as policiais... Ela simplesmente empurrou a maçaneta e viu, ao vivo, coisas que ela somente havia visto em livros e em fotos...

O cheiro do sangue, órgãos espalhados por toda a parte... A cabeça de seu irmão... Sobre o seu prêmio de Detetive do ano...

A fúria encheu o coração de Gina... Sabia que existiam monstros em forma humana, mas aquilo já era de mais para ela... E tudo aquilo que sentiu, foi sendo guardado no fundo de seu coração... Mágoa, tristeza, ódio, fúria, angústia... Tudo foi guardado, até a hora do acerto de contas...

Durante o enterro nem uma lágrima rolou do semblante triste e sombrio de Virginia Weasley... Sua mãe chorava e se perguntava o "porquê" daquilo estar acontecendo...

Mas Gina sabia o porquê... O motivo era mais do que claro para ela... A pessoa, não... O demônio que matou seu irmão... Queria prazer em matar e vingança ao vê-lo morrer...

Estava decidida, se ninguém pegar esse assassino em 2 meses... Ela o pegaria em 1!

Continua... 

N/A – Bem gente... Minha primeira fic Dark com assassinato e meio que um romance policial...Espero que gostem, escreverei capítulos curtos, mas tentarei postar com maior freqüência!

Beijuz á todos e espero, pelo menos, alguma rewiew!!!XP


	2. Reencontro

Cap. 2 – Reencontro...

O 4º assassinato fora o de Ron...E durante alguns meses as mortes cessaram...

Gina pegou o antigo emprego de seu irmão, mas infelizmente não o mesmo parceiro...

- Essa é a sua sala, mas nem precisa mexer nos arquivos, por que vai bagunçá-los e eu vou ter que arruma-los! – Disse Malfoy em um tom muito esnobe...

Draco Malfoy, filhinho de papai rico e mimado... A mãe morreu á pouco tempo e o pai fico lelé!Mas apesar dos problemas emocionais...Ele era um bom partido, Gina que o diga... Afinal á algum tempo era simplesmente apaixonada por ele...

Alto, loiro, corpo bem definido que podia ser notado mesmo com o paletó negro... Um rosto esculpido pelos anjos, se tornando marcante não pelos traços robustos, mas pelos olhos azuis acinzentados...

Ele era perfeito em vários aspectos... Se não fosse por uma coisinha, bem pequenininha... Não... Não era "aquilo" não!!!!

- Escuta aqui, Weasley... Não fiquei muito feliz de ter que ser sua recepcionista... Por isso é bom que não atrapalhe meu serviço!

Malfoy era... UM IMBECIL, ARROGANTE, NOJENTO... E ELA O ODIAVA... Bom... Odiar não, mas não sairia com ele de jeito nenhum!

Ela não o amava???É... Está bem escrito... No pretérito!

Depois do que ele fez com o cara por quem ela era...Bom...AMIGA!!!!Ela nunca mais quis olhar para aquela cara arrogante dele...

Está certo... Ela devia ser grata por ele ter terminado com o noivado dele com a Cho "Vadia" Chang... Mas mesmo assim, deixou Harry na pior...

Mas havia uma coisa, quase boa, em tudo isso... Harry trabalhava no mesmo departamento!!!!!!Ou seja, eles vão acabar se esbarrando por aí...

Ainda que feliz por isso... Esse sentimento passou rápido como um relâmpago...

Na parede, em uma vitrine, estavam os heróis e detetives dedicados que morreram... Havia a foto de Ron e de seu pai Arthur, uma ao lado da outra...

Seu pai morrera em serviço... Impedindo um bandido de matar uma criança...Ela já tinha superado isso, afinal era somente uma criança de 4 anos quando aconteceu...

Mas o que houve com Ron, a marcou profundamente... Sua mãe, Molly, passou a fazer análise... Juntamente com Hermione...As duas estava passando por maus bocados com a morte prematura de Ron...

Na verdade Molly nunca aceitou o fato de seu marido morrer, mas depois de muita conversa entre ela e os filhos a mulher acabou aceitando fazer análise...

- Certo Malfoy... Agora me deixa em paz! – E foi andando calmamente para a sua sala...

Malfoy notou o olhar parado da garota nas fotos de Ronald e Arthur Weasley... Coçou a cabeça, lhe disseram que era melhor deixar com Potter... Mas ele não podia perder para aquele... Bom... Não podia perder para ele!

Se Potter a tivesse como parceira... Ele teria tudo, a glória, a fama, o dinheiro e... Principalmente... A garota...

Era fato que Gina Weasley tinha uma "queda" por Draco Malfoy nos seus anos de colégio... Está certo que ele pisou nela várias vezes, mesmo que sem querer... Ele tinha que ser diferente de Potter, que era um galinha e se jogava em cima da mulherada, tinha que se comportar como se não se importasse... E isso funcionava!Quanto mais ele ignorava mais garotas ficavam aos seus pés... Não que ele visse isso como um troféu, nem nada... Era uma conquista vazia, mas... Alguma coisa havia mudado nesses últimos anos...

Ele, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter eram 3 anos mais velhos do que Gina... E, provavelmente, os anos em que ela permaneceu na escola a mudaram de forma fenomenal...

Ela não era mais a garota tímida e meiga que conhecera... Muito menos a pateta que fazia qualquer coisa para chamar sua atenção... Ela tinha amadurecido muito... O olhar dela, estava sério e indiferente no enterro de seu irmão...

Ele notara os Weasleys de longe, afinal... Com aquele cabelo... Mas isso não vem ao caso... Naquele dia o semblante de Gina estava muito mudado, mas ele não sabia dizer se era para a melhor ou pior... Mas no fundo ele enxergou mais alguma coisa...

Um ódio crescendo no fundo daqueles olhos límpidos, mas parecia que ninguém notara, ou fingiam que não tinham percebido... E aquilo fez seu coração palpitar... Não tinha culpa! Gostava de mulheres que não fossem finas flores de açúcar, que tivesse atitude e até mesmo algum rancor dentro de si... Isso tornava tudo... Mais... Interessante!

Olhou para a porta do escritório, ia pegar um café... Talvez essa fosse uma boa desculpa para chamá-la para conversar...

Bateu na porta, a garota a abriu delicadamente e perguntou em uma voz, um tanto, profunda...

- O que você quer?? – Ela, obviamente, estava segurando as lágrimas...Notou que seus olhos estavam marejando, mas logo voltaram ao normal... – Diz logo, Malfoy, tenho mais o que fazer!

- Vou comprar café... – Ele respondeu com um pouco de pena, não... Ela ia odiá-lo ainda mais se ele tivesse "pena" ou "dó" dela...

- E eu com isso? – Ela se virou colocando uma caixa sobre a mesa...

- Pensei que pudesse ir comigo, o que acha?? – Draco entrou na sala sem cerimônia nenhuma... – Ou um chocolate quente, que é mais apropriado para crianças...

- Não sabia que _ainda_ tomava chocolate quente, Malfoy – Ela frisou o ainda... Como se a criança fosse ele...

Draco somente sorriu, gostava disso nela... Nada de embromação, ela era sarcástica sem se importar com os sentimento alheios...

- Vamos logo, Weasley, se você se comportar te compro uma rosquinha! – Draco falou com inocência...

- _Rosquinha_, é?? – Ela falou sorrindo de maneira, quase, maníaca... Mas no fundo era um sorriso doce...

- Pára de pensar em pornografia!Você é uma detetive, tenha mais disciplina!- Malfoy falou alto quando passou por um bando de detetives que... Papeavam (vulgo: fofocavam) perto do bebedouro...

Entraram na cafeteria em frente á agencia... Tudo ali cheirava bem... E infelizmente, para Gina, lembrava estranhamente o seu irmão...

Ela se pegou imaginando quantas vezes ele deve ter parado naquele balcão e pedido o que mais gostava...

- Um café extra-forte, com bastante espuma... E um brownie! – Gina disse automaticamente quando a mulher perguntou...

- Um capuccino sem açúcar... – Draco falou, ignorando os olhares da balconista... – Sabe, Weasley... Seu irmão pedia muito isso...Café forte e um brownie... Potter sempre falava que ele ia morrer cedo por causa do que comia... – O comentário saiu sem querer e quando percebeu o que falou... Olhou para Gina...

- É... Uma pena que alguém o pegou antes... – Gina sorriu de modo amargo e rancoroso... Toda a raiva que devia ser mandada á Malfoy sendo voltada ao assassino...

- Senta aí Weasley, enquanto eu pego o pedido... – Draco falou de modo autoritário...

- Não obrigada! – Ela disse, batendo o pé. – Vou pegar meu café e voltar á agencia... Não tenho tempo para perder com você...

Ele virou a cara, fingindo que a ignorava, mas um sorriso passou de leve pelos seus lábios... Essa garota é forte... Mas alguma hora iria ceder...

O pedido chegou logo e na hora do caixa...

- Guarda isso Weasley! – Draco falou pegando a carteira de Gina e colocando de volta na bolsa dela – Eu te chamei, sou um cavalheiro e vou pagar...

- Não preciso dessa sua cortesia fajuta! – Ela insistiu pegando a carteira...

- Deixa de ser cabeça dura... Não fiz nada por você até agora, você carregou suas próprias coisas, arrumou sua sala... Deixe-me fazer a minha boa ação do dia e lhe pagar um café! – Ele disse nervoso...

A balconista olhava tudo pensando "Briga de namorados, vou te falar!"

- Certo, se insiste tanto...Fique á vontade! – Ela pegou seu café e seu brownie e foi saindo da cafeteria...Mas...

- WEASLEY!ERA AQUI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA??? – Um colega gritou atravessando a rua correndo – Hermione Granger tentou se matar agora á pouco, foi levada em estado grave para a U.T.I!

Gina não ouviu mais nada, jogou o café e o brownie em cima do agente e correu para o carro... Quando chegou lá lembrou que esqueceu a chave!

- Droga! – Ela disse socando o carro...

Malfoy chegou correndo e parou ao lado dela...

- Anda, te levo até lá! – Ele disse mostrando as chaves do carro... – Conheço uns atalhos!

- Você já fez sua boa ação do dia – Ela disse sem olha para ele...

- Está querendo chegar lá ou não?? – Ele se virou para ela novamente... E ela já estava lá longe...

- CALA A BOCA E ME LEVA LOGO PRA LÁ! – Ela berrou ao lado do carro de Malfoy...

Ele só bufou e jogou o cabelo para trás... Enquanto ela quase arrombava o carro dele...

continua... 

N/A – Obaaaaa... Dois rewiews!!!!\o/ (feliz da vida) hehehe... **Sah**, **Xininha**... Obrigada por lerem e comentarem, isso significa muito para mim... E por isso esse capítulo ficou maior... Agora vou ter que sair correndo com "My Angel Of Music", que por acaso quase non recebeu comentários, o que me deixa muito triste! T.T Mas blz!

Vou me empenhar bastante nessa fic!Por que tem coisas que eu gosto muito envolvidas, assassinato e Serial Killers!!!!!XD

Espero que a fic não fique obvia de mais do jeito que eu estou escrevendo!Não quero que ninguém saiba quem é o vilão até o último segundo...

Gina está 3 anos mais nova por que eu achei que ia ficar melhor na história!XD Sério... A diferença de idade ajuda pra caramba... Enquanto os garotos faziam suas carreiras na faculdade, Gina estudava e amadurecia aos poucos sem nenhuma pressão!

Hehehe... Espero mais alguns rewiews!!!!! Pq se non vou ficar realmente triste... T.T

Beijuz... E até o próximo capítulo!!!!


End file.
